Fan Night
by Livvi May
Summary: She wears short skirts, he wears a helmet, she's cheer captain, he's never on the sideline. / One-shot, Jasper, AU, non-TOA compliant, rated K for very (stress very) light language /


**This one is for my brother. He's number 35, a high school senior, and the most amazing man I've ever met and wanted to immortalize his number in this story. For you, Joey. I know you'll never see this, but I love you.**

* * *

 **A/N: Proud to present a short football kind of AU. R &R!**

* * *

Piper wasn't really sure why the crowd was yelling. She couldn't see the field. Didn't really matter if she could see the field. She wouldn't know what was going on anyway. Football was about as understandable as quantum physics.

"Y-E-L-L!" The cheer squad yelled slowly. The next part of the chant was faster. "Y-E-L-L, everybody yell 'go blue'!" Piper picked her left foot up off the ground and thrust her right fist in the air with the rest of the cheerleaders. The entire crowd screamed their part back. "GO BLUE!"

"'Go gold!" She repeated the arm and foot action.

"GO GOLD!"

Piper yelled and waved with team encouragement before turning around to watch the team. She had to be honest: she understood basically nothing in football. It was practically a bunch of hot guys running around in tight pants trying to keep the sacred object away from each other and occasionally men in white and black shirts spoke words that caused the hot guys despair and grief. Football was a strange game that she could not understand. She came to the games anyway. She came to watch her boyfriend run around on the field and come off with either a clean uniform and a grieving expression or a soaked with perspiration, grass-stained mud spattered uniform while he was whooping with joy as he ran over to her and kissed her.

It seemed tonight would be a night he would race off the field and pick her up and spin her around as he yelled. Tonight would be a night that the band and color guard would be friends with the football team and cheerleaders and no one would judge another and they would all be high on adrenaline as they went out and destroyed Piper's house in New York. Everyone would be so drunk on a football win that no one would remember where they lived. Not one of them would touch alcohol or a drug, all they needed was a football team win.

Jason ran down the side of the field with the ball. The crowd was going crazy and Piper knew why. This was the part Piper understood.

Jason was at the 30 yard line.

Sixteen seconds.

25 yards now.

Fifteen seconds.

Twenty yard line.

Fourteen seconds.

A final burst of speed from Jason threw him into the end zone. The team in navy blue yelled and Jason, number 35, turned to another player and they jumped into the air, chest bumping three feet off the ground. The band played a quick riff for their touchdown while a huge bell rang three times and Leo ran behind the cheerleaders holding a huge navy flag on a pole that had a golden 'G' on it. The cheer section jumped and did the splits in the air. Piper whistled-loud-and knew Jason had heard it because he turned towards the cheer section. Once turned there, he tapped the side of his helmet and then his heart. _I hear your cheers and I love you for it._

He turned his attention back to the game and they made the extra point so that the score was now 43-6 with Goode High winning. The clock was out of time. All the people that had shown up at the game lost control. People screaming and hugging. Piper was pretty sure one of kids in the student section fell off the bleachers-thank God they had been at the bottom of the bleachers.

The teams congratulated each other on the game and the Goode High team had a very short huddle. The student section and the cheerleaders ran onto the field for the pride push-ups. They did eight push-ups. "S-P-A-R-T-A-N-S!" One push-up for each letter.

Goode High stood from the push-ups and fan night commenced. Piper straightened out the form fitting navy and gold uniform and ran to find Jason. There he was. Signing a little girl's hoodie.

"Thank you!" She hugged his waist. As soon as she walked away Piper ran towards him as he turned to me. His helmet was on the ground and she barreled towards. She leaped into the air and he caught her, stumbling a little from her momentum. She kissed him. Hard. She could taste the salt on his face from his sweat. She could smell the sweat and a the barely lingering smell of his cologne. He smelled like heaven. He smelled like love. He smelled like Jason. She only kissed him harder. He set her down gently.

In unison, they tapped their heads and then the others' heart. They laughed. Piper's alto, melodious laugh that sounded like bells and Jason's sweet chuckle that sounded like a clarinet.

It was fan night, and Piper was sure as hell Jason's biggest fan.

* * *

 **A/N: The goal of this was long as possible, as little dialogue as possible. I know this is actually a pretty inaccurate representation of how football in the Big Apple would be; you have to understand I'm from a small town in the middle of nowhere where everybody knows everybody. I also understand nothing in the world of football and I just go every Friday to watch my brothers and I wanted Piper to have that for her boyfriend. You just go because you love them. A lot of this is based off of my towns traditions when we win a game and we actually have a fan night at which I have gotten a hoodie signed. I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought and if you noticed any mistakes. Thank you for your time.**

 **-Liv**


End file.
